Episode 2: You know nothing about John Flow!
Facebook Teaser Blurb The young detective and maybe-ally of the team has gone missing! What will they learn about John, and in turn, what will they learn about themselves on this episode? Gimmick This game's gimmick was a hat full of categories to do with John Flow's life e.g. his childhood, his superhero origin, his love life, etc. Players could play NPCs being interviewed by other players and come up with this information on the fly. This also resulted in some new, vibrant NPCs being created. Summary *Darraigh enquired about his Birrish ancestry. He upset a few people at a Birrish bar by asking, as they do not want to be reminded of "The Great Madness", something which drove Birrishmen insane and apprently still rages in the homeland. *Aiden talked to Marja about how John Flow is missing. How could he have gone missing? Well, he is a cop and he does have enemies - such as the smugglers from Spice Pots Amalgamated Metals, which he just shut down. Aiden agreed to work with Cassander, who is often found in the Race Relations Room eating the cheese sandwiches there. *Marja's little birds found it impossble to find Darraigh, but he ended up in Marja's office anyway. He searched her office but the only suspicious thing he found was a portrait of John. When she arrived, he pressed her hard to find out why she really was searching for John. She did not seem to want to elaborate on her connection to the case. He agreed to help her in exchange for information on the Great Madness. *Cassander and Aiden needled each other as they went to talk to Sergeant Julius Hardwicke at the Poor Quarter Lawkeeper Office. Darraigh met them there. Julius is a friend of Marja's and was willing to help the trio, as they could help him should the case extend beyond his jurisdiction. *John Flow's apartment is situated between the Flies and Spice Pots. It turns out he was originally a vigilante before joining the force. He was known as "The Last Colour of the Rainbow", and dressed in purple. *The trio investigated. They found there had been a struggle leading from the kitchen to the door. There was a small amount of blood, consistent with a punch-up. There was no trace of magic. There was a ledger that he was cataloguing from the SPAM case. His apartment was poor, and yet on his wages he could have afforded to live better. Clues include #It was said that he frequented Spicy Brew or the Bloodletters' Bar. #There was a strange mystical lady downstairs, covered in lots of luck charms. #John had been receiving letters from a Mr Booth for quite some time, and a common thread throughout the letters was "Please stop asking about the money." #John's mother Jaina lived at the Five Rats tavern. *Darraigh posed as Sassy Gay Friend to talk to some women in the apartment building. Edith (wearing her hair in an elaborate brain slug style) and Gertrude (wearing her hair in an elaborate shark style) told Darraigh that John was something of a political anarchist and that he and Marja were in on some kind of conspiracy. Marja had visited the night John went missing. *In the Spicy Brew, talking to Cassander, Bors the gambler knew that John Flow had been investigating something called the Stolen Hearts Club Band - a bunch of criminals stealing body parts for necromancers. There was also a fence (who was selling fake "Romex"es) who knew about John's time as a student as he was an Academy drop out. Everyone looked up to John, and he stood up for people. *Aiden at the police station found that John had been following the money trail from the SPAM case. Inspector Pelly and tealady Edith (the same from before) said he once had a wife who was the love of his life, but she had been killed by the SHCB. Pelly also told the tale of how he took an arrow to the knee so that it wouldn't hit the mayor in the knee (thus ending his career as mayor). Constable Cynthia told Aiden how John was very stingy with his money. *Cassander visited Jaina, who was drunk, angry and irrelevant. *The characters learned more about John: His mother and his step-father had been attacked at a circus, and his step-father had been killed in front of his eyes. His mother had descended into drunken grief and thus had died in his eyes too. He also got bitten by a radioactive hippo-spider, and thus "The Last Colour" was born. *John has two sisters, one a prostitute, and he had a son. *The trio went to talk with Mr Jeremy Booth. Aiden on lookout, Cassander as Catman sneaking in, and Darraigh trying to get to speak with Mr Booth. They saw that Mr Booth has young Nicholas, John's son, and it seems like Mr Booth is John's father. Darraigh stumbled through the encounter, fumbling his attempts to talk to Mr Booth politely, so he simply explains that John is missing. Narrowly avoiding arrest, Darraigh learned that Mr Booth had been trying to help John by tracing where the money had been leading. He feared that John had been kidnapped, and while he would not incriminate himself by naming names, he advised the trio to go at once to the Temple Forest. *Aiden and Cassander rode horses while Darraigh pushed himself to the limit with magic. He got overwhelmed by his life sensing magic in the forest, but not before realising that there is one wounded man running from a gang of hunters. The hunters were alerted to their presence and a chase began. The trio managed to scoop up the injured John Flow before the hunters could get him, and before the hunters could close in on them, the druids of the Forest Temple came out of nowhere. *Rescued by the druids, the party went to their temple. Darraigh and John were drugged up while they healed. The leader of the druids told them that these hunters had been using their forest for bloodsports, and that it was not okay. They interrogated one of the hunters and learned that the hunters were from the Avondiel Embassy and had been hunting half-elves, but on this one occassion, they did it to punish John Flow after his shutting down of SPAM (who they had invested in). *The head druid gave Darraigh an intricate locked box from his father. Darraigh stayed on longer with the druids. *Aiden went back to Nairu and foujnd out that his office was vandalised with anti-Birrish slogans. The rest of the campus had also been vandalised with anti-half-elven words. Aiden is the recipient of a sympathetic crowd of half-elven students who now adore him.